The purpose of this project is to study behavioral and neurological aspects of EMG feedback training for motor control in patients with movements disorders. Reviews of the behavioral and neurological literatures, and preliminary studies in the laboratory have suggested four areas requiring detailed investigation: 1) documentation of laboratory treatment effects of EMG feedback training; 2) assessment of generalization of feedback effects to untrained muscle groups; 3) assessment and maximizations of generalization of feedback effects to extra-training environments; 4) evaluation of pharmacologic and CNS electrophysiological mechanisms of movement disorders and of feedback effects. Our initial work has demonstrated successful laboratory training effects. Using a single-subject, behavioral medicine approach, we have also begun to study aspects of generalization of effects to untrained responses and extralaboratory environments. The current project proposes to conduct detailed investigations on generalization processes and clinical efficacy of EMG feedback applied to movement disorders, using behavioral measurement and training procedures suggested by our initial studies. This methodology will also be used to conduct preliminary studies on pharmacological and CNS electrophysiological mechanisms of movement disorders. One goal of this research is the development of a clinical treatment program combining behavioral, physical therapy, and neurological modalities, which incorporates a behvioral medicine technology to provide statements of casual relationships in the treatment process. A second goal is to provide an initial empirical basis for further collaboration between behavioral and neurological sciences in clinical research on movement disorders. This information will contribute to the general literatures on behavioral and neurological aspects of movement disorders and will represent a unique extension of behavioral medicine into a collaborative area of neurology.